


Happily Ever After..Kinda

by kitcat133



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, don't read if you dont wanna cry, kinda cute/sad ending, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat133/pseuds/kitcat133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something life changing happens to Jake that he needs to talk to Dirk about little did he know that the conversation would spark a relationship shattering argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After..Kinda

GT: can you come over there's something I need to tell you  
TT: sure babe be right over  
GT: thank you good chap  
TT: no problem bro  
timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

Dirk walked over to Jake's house whom lived just down after Dirk found a way to ship himself back in time and convinced Jake to move off that crazy island. He was a little worried about his boyfriend he seemed kinda upset about something. He walked inside and Jake indeed looked upset. He walked up and wrapped his arm around Jake  
"What's wrong"  
"remember how I had that bug bite from a bug on the island and I went to the doctors?"  
" ...yes and?"  
" T-the doctors said it might be much more serious it was a poisonous bug and if they don't find something to cure the infection then they'll have to cut my arm off to prevent the infection from spreading to my heart and kill me"  
"Jake I.. I'm sure they'll find you something they have to they're doctors, they're smart you gotta believe."  
"And what do you think the bloody chances of them finding me a fucking cure before I die! I can't loose my arm Dirk I couldn't shoot anymore I couldn't use my guns with one arm.."  
"Jake just calm down everything will be alright it always is besides even if you do loose your arm I could whip you up a really sweet robot arm"  
"I don't want one of your shitty robot arms it'd probably end up trying to kill me like your crappy robot"  
"Did you just call my robotics skills shitty? I'm just trying to comfort you but if you're going to be an asshole then maybe I'll just leave!"  
"Please do you're not any fucking help Dirk you never are all you do is make things worse!"  
"...Jake you don't mean that do you?" He goes to put his hand on Jake's shoulder but he pulled away  
"Don't touch me" he hissed. Tears threatened to roll down Dirk's cheeks and he was glad he was wearing his shades.  
"If you feel that way maybe we should break up."  
"Maybe we should Dirk." Dirk felt a sharp pang go through his heart how could Jake hurt him like this he couldn't believe his boyfriend actually wanted to leave him he went to say something but nothing came out the tears were obvious now and not knowing what else to do Dirk ran out the door. When he got home he didn't know what else to do except shakily grab one of his shitty swords he knew no one would really miss him and now that Jake was gone it was not like he had anything else to do with his life he decided to write a note to Jake. With that he slit his throat and ended his life.

Later that night Jake came in to apologize to Dirk. He found his boyfriend dead on the ground tears welled in his eyes and he picked up the note

Dear Jake,

I'm sorry for being such a shitty boyfriend and hurting you I never meant to suck so much and I tried as hard as I could trust me I did but apparently that wasn't enough I knew that I couldn't live without you so I decided to end my shitty existence with an equally shitty sword I hope you'll be happy now that I'm out of your life  
-Dirk

Jake was in shock he can't believe Dirk did this..just left him like this alone he held the dead body close and started laughing maniacally  
"You thought you could get out and leave me that easily Dirk? Sorry but no dice mate." He put his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger with a smile as he fell dead into his lovers arms hopefully able to join him again


End file.
